Zara
History Pre-Crisis The true past of Zara is unknown, however she claimed to be "an Arab girl," (although she had a French accent), and wore belly dancer attire. According to her tales, she was sold into slavery as a child; which created in her an intense hatred of mankind. Using a flair for pyrotechnics, she eventually created a new religion (The Cult of the Crimson Flame), which had swept the globe. Zara rigged various fire-based effects to dazzle her followers and keep them in thrall to her. After her initial defeat by Wonder Woman, the Cult went underground; and Zara was able to scare up at least one follower to do her bidding when she joined Villainy Inc. The lovely red-haired high priestess of the mystic Cult of the Crimson Flame, a "new religion" that has begun "sweeping the world". Its symbol is an eerie "crimson flame" that appears out of nowhere at the behest of the high priestess, hanging suspended in midair and inscribing mysterious flaming messages to cow the members of the cult - the so-called "flame slaves" - into abject obedience. “ I am the crimson flame of life," intones a grim voice from within the flame,"- I burn within the breasts of all who obey me! Whosoever opposes me shall be consumed! ” Anyone daring to oppose the cult falls mysteriously ill and dies soon afterward. When Helene Armstrong, a U.S. Senator's daughter who has been intimately involved with the flame cult, disappears mysteriously, Wonder Woman, Steve Trevor, Etta Candy, and the Holliday Girls follow her to Arabia, site of the Crystal Temple of the Crimson Flame, the "international headquarters" of Zara and her sinister "flame forces." Ultimately, Wonder Woman and her companions defeat the flame cultists, rescue Helene Armstrong from their clutches, and capture Zara. “ I'm an Arab," explains Zara, "-my father sold me as a slave! Oh, how I hated heem! I swore I'd get revenge on men of power! Revenge - that ees my crimson flame! ” It was to wreak vengeance on Helene's father that Zara had had her abducted. The much-feared "crimson flame," confesses Zara, was actually nothing more than "floating, burning, liquid hydrogen," while the voice seeming to speak from inside it was actually an illusion created with movie projector sound equipment. “ To destroy enemies," continues Zara, "I put ideas in zair mind, zen zay make zemselves sick, poor fools! ” Zara escapes from Transformation Island along with seven other villainesses and joins them in forming Villainy Inc. Post-Crisis Post-Crisis, Zara has been depicted as an Arabian woman and her flame-powers were inborn rather than produced by gadgets (originally, she used a fire-gun). However, Hippolyta referred to her flames as 'scientific trickery.' Powers and Abilities Pre-Crisis, she used a fire-gun and rigged effects to appear to have a mastery over flames. Post-Crisis, her powers are internal, but may have been the result of scientific engineering rather than from natural sources (e.g., magic, meta-human, etc.). Category:Comic Book Characters __NOWYSIWYG__